


К чему приводит любопытство. Часть вторая. Возвращение

by iphise



Series: К чему приводит любопытство [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Dragons, Drama, F/M, Gen, Horror, Human Experimentation, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Out of Character, Underage Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphise/pseuds/iphise
Summary: Всем казалось, что они успешно избавились от Блудвиста и, в общем-то, эта история благополучно забылась ребятами. Однако все ли так просто, как им казалось?
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: К чему приводит любопытство [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855792





	1. Chapter 1

…Солнце клонилось к горизонту, однако за скоплением туч это было едва ли заметно. Ветер постепенно усиливался, все яростнее расшатывая устоявшие деревья. Казалось бы, ураган начнется вновь. Но налетевший со стороны запада ветер лишь разогнал свинцовые облака и поспешил унестись прочь, оставив после себя чистое небо.

Все случилось слишком быстро — на берег, именно в то место, где так любил рыбачить Генри со своим сыном Сэмюэлом, выбросило тело какого-то мужчины. Человек, отплевываясь от морской воды и отчаянно кашляя, прополз по песку пару метров. Это расстояние он преодолел с трудом и, обессиленный, припал лицом к земле, так и не придя в себя.

Наутро его нашел Сэм, который побежал проверять сети — после урагана их обязательно нужно было распутать. Мальчик тотчас побежал в дом, за помощью. Отца он застал за жаркой яичницы с беконом. Однако в то утро на завтрак им пришлось довольствоваться лишь парой сандвичей.

Незнакомец был госпитализирован. За то время, пока его везли в больницу, он пришел в сознание лишь однажды.

— Дедрик Блудвист, — было все, что он произнес.

После того случая уверенность врачей в том, что некий Блудвист скоро пойдет на поправку, с каждым днем укреплялась. Мужчину часто навещали Генри и Сэмюэл, иногда вместе с ними приходила и сама миссис Раймонд, которая по словоохотливости уступала разве что социальному работнику, что буквально дежурила у палаты Блудвиста.

Социального работника звали Эмилия Рузвельд, она безуспешно пыталась вызнать у поступившего пациента номер телефона его родных или хотя бы адрес квартиры. Для того, чтобы разузнать эти сведения, по ее мнению, нужно было разговорить самого пациента. Эта ее практика успешно применялась не только ею самой, но и некоторыми ее коллегами. Обычно в разгар дружеской беседы, поступившие в больницу люди вдруг спохватывались и с фразой « _Да вы же ничего не знаете о моей семье_ », принимались разглагольствовать по поводу того, в каком из регионов Норвегии они проживают, дружелюбны ли с ними соседи и распускаются ли на территории их места жительства рододендроны.

Однако Дедрик не спешил делиться с Эмилией своей историей. Он вообще был очень подозрительный, этот мистер Блудвист.

* * *

Парочка не спеша прогуливалась у берега моря. Девушка и парень. Их пальцы были переплетены, и, в целом, любому постороннему наблюдателю могло показаться, что эта пара — одна из счастливейших на свете. Возможно, так оно и было, но не конкретно в этот период времени.

Пара уже довольно далеко отошла от устроившихся на большом покрывале друзей. Неугомонная натура Тейлор, раскрывшаяся для Хьюго с момента завязавшейся между ними дружбы в полной мере, потребовала устроить пикник на морском берегу в честь успешного окончания средней школы. Симеону, Энтони, Тейлор и Тайлеру удалось-таки совместными усилиями уговорить Хофферсон и Хэддока устроить вылазку на природу.

И вот сейчас четверо ребят сидели на покрывале: Тайлер, пользуясь случаем, поглощал черничный пирог; Энтони и Симеон делили между собой внимание Тейлор; а сама Торстон угрюмо провожала сладкую парочку взглядом, она знала, что эти двое находились в последние дни на грани разрыва, и сейчас — Тейлор это понимала, наступил, несмотря на нежно сцепленные руки, так называемый переломный момент — они либо расстанутся, либо им удастся урегулировать конфликт и продолжить наслаждаться обществом друг друга.

Хьюго и Альберта вели между собой очень серьезный разговор.

— Перестань, Хью, это же недалеко, как раз на соседнем берегу, — Альберта старалась уговорить

— Дался тебе этот берег, к тому же, этот колледж, ты же можешь найти лучше, — как можно мягче возразил Хэддок, в нем постепенно вскипало раздражение.

— Хьюго, я понимаю. Ты хочешь уехать отсюда как можно дальше… — начала Берта в смятении.

— А почему не хочешь ты? — перебил ее юноша, но, видя в каком состоянии пребывает девушка, крепче сжал ее ладонь, стараясь успокоить.

Хофферсон покачала головой, в мыслях мелькнуло разомкнуть пальцы, вырвать ладонь. Девушка ужаснулась этим мыслям, однако хватка ее непроизвольно ослабла.

Хьюго словно бы почувствовал, что их отношения сейчас готовы рассыпаться, будто замок из песка, и поспешно заявил, решив все-таки отступить от своей позиции или продолжить этот спор в менее опасной обстановке:  
— Что ж, на другом берегу, так на другом берегу. Это не так уж и плохо.

Оба улыбнулись, однако оба также почувствовали, что отношения дали трещину. А, как известно, трещинам свойственно разрастаться, образуя пропасти. А такие пропасти уже невозможно склеить скотчем и благополучно о них забыть. Они разъедают отношения, точно ржавчина и заставляют влюбленных смотреть друг на друга под другим углом, с неприязнью и презрением.


	2. Глава 1 Подозрения

Солнечный лучик, пробравшийся в спальню, мгновенно разбудил Альберту. Она вскочила с кровати в радостном возбуждении. И, не зная, куда бы деть свою энергию, решила пробежать кросс.

На улицу постепенно выходили люди. Они с угрюмыми лицами садились в машины, раздраженные необходимостью ходить на работу летом, и с пренебрежением посматривали в сторону детей, решивших прогуляться в столь ранний час.

Альберта свернула на поросшую одуванчиками тропинку и перешла на бег. Тропинка, извиваясь и змеясь, уткнулась в тенистую рощицу. Обычно девушка не заходила туда, она не боялась, нет. Просто эта роща всегда казалась ей чем-то безличным, не представляющим интереса, с момента ее переезда в город.

«Нет смысла прекращать тренировку из-за какой-то безобидной рощицы», — сказала себе Берта и ускорила свой бег, оказавшись под сенью зеленых листьев.

Справа от нее, в кустах, что-то зашевелилось, послышалось заливистая трель птицы, которая, однако, быстро смолкла. Листья деревьев зашуршали, будто шептались между собой. Солнце скрылось за облаком, вдруг похолодало.

Радостный настрой Альберты вмиг улетучился. Волосы выбились из прически и лезли в глаза; от внезапных порывов холодного ветра заболели уши; капюшон, который был натянут на голову ради спасения оных, на бегу постоянно слетал, а когда Альберта натягивала его снова, не держался в таком положении и четырех секунд. Как назло в голову Берты полезли, точно пауки, мрачные мысли, оплетая ее сознание паутиной сомнений и раздражения.

Теперь девушка и сама не могла взять в толк, почему ей нужно было поступать именно в тот колледж. Почему Хьюго было обязательно ее присутствие рядом с ним? Зачем вообще?..  
Блондинка усилием воли остановила себя, так далеко нельзя было зайти, даже в собственных мыслях. Хьюго был нужен ей, очень нужен, и она сама хотела видеть его рядом, она хотела обедать с ним за одним столиком в столовой, хотела сидеть с ним рядом на лекциях, Берта бы не выдержала столь долгой разлуки.

Альберта остановилась посреди дорожки и глубоко вдохнула, раскинув руки в стороны.

«Вдох, выдох. Очистить разум от плохих мыслей», — вслух наставляла себя девушка, чтобы разбавить тишину этой рощи, которая постепенно обретала лицо в глазах Берты. Оно было зловещим и чего-то выжидающим.

«Нужно поскорее убираться отсюда», — произнесла она, но уже мысленно, боясь, что если эта фраза будет произнесена вслух, тенистая роща поймет ее сигнал и сделает все, чтобы девушка не смогла выбраться на дневной свет.

Альберта выбежала из рощи и, пробежав около двадцати метров, остановилась. Она взглянула на небо, везде на улице будто бы посветлело.

— Наверное, встала сегодня не с той ноги, вот и мерещится всякое. — хмыкнула себе под нос Берта, распрямив спину и без тени страха оглядываясь на рощицу. Подумав, девушка показала ей язык и скорчила гримасу.

— Прогуливаемся?

Хофферсон ойкнула и резко обернулась. Прямо перед ней стоял Хэддок-старший. Девушке мгновенно стало стыдно за то, что она такая трусиха, скоро своей тени бояться начнет.

— Да, сэр, — коротко ответила она, внимательно рассматривая отца Хьюго.

По каким-то странным обстоятельствам никто из горожан не знал, что происходило в городе прошлым летом. С родителями ребят, и по совместительству учеными, все было более-менее ясно. Блудвисту удалось спровадить их на какое-то сверхважное собрание биологов и химиков. А вот остальное население, испуганное слухами об исчезновении людей, позакрывалось в своих домах, некоторые поспешили уехать подальше от этого округа. Но самым странным, безусловно, было то, что с поражением Блудвиста и обратной метаморфозой драконов в людей, горожане, точно крысы на сыр, повыходили из своих домов, повозвращались из отпусков; научное собрание завершилось следующим же днем.

— Как планируете провести это лето? Ваши научные сборища проходят каждый год? — вежливо поинтересовалась Альберта, сложив руки за спиной. Ей было любопытно, смутится ли отец Хьюго при упоминании о прошлом лете или нет.

— Безусловно, собрание проходит ежегодно, — чересчур быстро ответил Хэддок-старший, — но в этом году я его пропущу. А сейчас, прошу меня извинить, я должен идти.

— Да, конечно, — кивнула Берта, сощурившись.

«Что-то не так, — думала девушка, провожая мистера Хэддока взглядом, — И чем скорее я это выясню, тем лучше».


	3. Глава 2 Выпускной бал

Берта дотронулась до чучела летучей мыши, на ощупь шкурка животного была жесткой, ни дать ни взять щетина.

— Бумажные все же лучше, — шепнула она Тайлеру, медленно убрав руку с чучела. Девушка не хотела показать свой страх. Да она драконов не испугалась, а летучих мышей, вот, боится, да и всего прочего хлама, который здесь находится.

— Да уж, давайте-ка свалим из этого жуткого места, — потребовала Тейлор. Она бы и ногой топнула, если бы не боялась привлечь к себе внимание жутких обитателей этого места, которых — она была в этом уверена — не сама себе вообразила.

— Хорошо, давайте слиняем, если моя сестра такая трусиха.

— Ничего она не трусиха, правда? — заступился за Тейлор Энтони, который с недавних пор начал проявлять к ней повышенное внимание.

— Энтони? Заткнись! — высказалась Торстон, мрачная обстановка помещения действовала ей на нервы, хотелось поскорее выбраться на свет.

Услышав реплику Тейлор, Симеон злорадно хмыкнул. Достаточно громко, чтобы его слышал сам Ингерман. С некоторых пор, поняв, что Альберта уже ему не достанется, Йоргенсон начал проявлять интерес к близняшке Торстон, из-за чего, собственно, и соперничал с Ингерманом.

Ребята решили забраться в старый дом, который снимал Блудвист и поискать украшения для предстоящего Хэллоуина. Вся компания была уверена, что у такого мрачного типа, как Блудвист, обязательно должно найтись что-нибудь жуткое: от скелета воробья вплоть до внутренностей какого-нибудь волка. Однако сейчас, столкнувшись с реальностью, к которой их фантазии были поразительно близки, им захотелось поскорее скрыться в любом направлении.

Хьюго нашел в темноте руку Берты и крепко ее сжал. С того самого дня, как Хофферсон чмокнула его в щеку при Тайлере и Симеоне, все решили, что Хьюго и Альберта встречаются. Сами они ничего об этом не говорили и не предлагали друг другу «начать встречаться», они просто все время находились вместе.

И именно в тот день, когда шестеро друзей высыпали из особняка и с видимым облегчением начали отпускать шуточки по поводу того, кто сильнее всех испугался, прямо рядом со стенами этого мрачного дома, угрожающе нависающим над всем живым, Хьюго и Альберта впервые поцеловались по-настоящему.

* * *

— То есть как это ты не пойдешь на выпускной? — буквально взвизгнула Тейлор, давясь попкорном.

— Я не знаю. Я просто не хочу, вот и все. У меня есть кое-какие дела, да, — оправдывалась подруга на другом конце провода.

Тейлор, взволновавшись, по привычке начала грызть ногти.

— Ничего не желаю слышать. Свои дела ты можешь завершить в любой другой день, но только не сегодня! — взорвалась Торстон, отбрасывая подальше миску с попкорном, — Да и вообще, — продолжала она, все больше распаляясь, — ты обещала, Альберта, обещала мне присутствовать на сегодняшнем балу. Да как такое можно пропустить-то, я не понимаю?!

Альберта перестала слушать на фразе «только не сегодня» и отложила телефон подальше, чтобы не слышать речи подруги. Блондинке стало ясно как день: не прийти на выпускной ей не получится, ибо сделать то, что должно идти вразрез с планами Тейлор, было попросту невозможно. Если эта личность берется за какое-то дело, например, за организацию выпускного вечера, она никогда не внесет никаких корректив в свое расписание. И если уж она решила, что Альберта должна присутствовать там, значит, с этим ничего нельзя было поделать.

— Хорошо, — выдохнула Берта в трубку, прерывая пламенную речь подруги, — Я обязательно приду.

— Это уже другой разговор, — довольно отозвалась Тейлор, испытывая удовлетворение от своей маленькой победы.

* * *

Школа, подсвеченная яркими огнями, собирала возле себя не только учеников, но и их родственников. Все с интересом оглядывались по сторонам: окружающая обстановка изменилась до неузнаваемости. Если снаружи школьное здание выглядело как и в любой другой день до этого, то внутри она была отделана гирляндами из цветов и просто поражала обилием зеленого и розового цветов.

— Напомни-ка мне, зачем я сюда пришла? — обратилась Берта к Хьюго, выдувая пузырь из жевательной резинки.

— В противном случае Тейлор убила бы тебя, — хмыкнул парень, однако получилось не так беззаботно, как ему бы хотелось.

В памяти обоих всплыли события прошлого лета, и оба внутренне съежились. Стопроцентной гарантии, что Блудвист канул в морскую пучину, не мог дать никто, соответственно и сам профессор не мог исчезнуть из памяти, выцвести, как фотопленка на свету.

Ничего не говоря, Хэддок подал девушке руку. Та молча вложила свою ладонь в его, и они слились с толпой танцующих, как это было принято на выпускном.

В воздухе витало напряжение, и дело было не только в сгущающихся сумерках. Тейлор выпустила изо рта струйку сигаретного дыма и затушила окурок. Поправив прическу, девушка поднялась с земли и, отряхнув юбку пышного желтого платья, взяла в руки темный пакет.

— Что это у тебя там? — Симеон кивнул в сторону пакета, завидев приближающуюся девушку.

— Выпивка? — в голосе Тайлера послышалась надежда, Тейлор хмыкнула.

— Ты теперь, я смотрю, полностью во власти вредных привычек.

— Балбесы, — отозвалась Тейлор, — это всего лишь сладкая вата.

Хьюго досталось ведерко со сладостью оранжевого цвета. Ребята, веселясь и посмеиваясь друг над другом, начали поглощать сахарную вату. Тайлер сделал себе усы из лакомства и принялся важно расхаживать по залу, приставая к толпящимся у банкетного стола парочкам.

Со стороны улицы послышались крики. Веселье тотчас прекратилось, разукрашенные стены будто бы поглотили отзвучавший смех в себя.

Вся шестерка высыпала на улицу одними из первых. Там, рядом с тротуаром, у которого совсем недавно Тейлор потушила сигарету, распласталось тело девушки. Рыжие волосы полностью скрывали лицо, шея была выгнута под неестественным углом, из левого бока кровь сочилась прямо на асфальт. Совсем рядом снова послышался пронзительный крик, разорвавший наступившую тишину. Тейлор не сразу поняла, что кричит именно она.

— Стефани Рузвельд — так ее звали, — Торстон прикрыла ладонями рот, однако глаза были совершенно сухими.

Хьюго посмотрел на сладкую вату, ведерко с которой продолжал держать в руках. Оранжевый цвет в неверном сумеречном свете стал казаться красным. Будто кровь. Кровь, которая впитывалась в асфальт. Во рту у парня остался неприятный металлический привкус.

— Кто ее обнаружил? — внезапно охрипшим голосом поинтересовался Хэддок.

Энтони внимательно вглядывался в толпу. Подъехала полиция и скорая помощь. Наконец, обнаружив и распознав того человека, к которому подошли полицейские, Ингерман ответил:  
— Боюсь, тебе это не понравится. Ее нашел твой отец.


End file.
